


Candy Floss

by EmbersSpark16



Category: The Maze Runner Series - James Dashner
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-11-29
Updated: 2015-11-29
Packaged: 2018-05-04 00:26:46
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5312837
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/EmbersSpark16/pseuds/EmbersSpark16
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The first time they try candy floss, but do they get around to trying it?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Candy Floss

"Are you sure, Tommy?" I say as I eye the cone suspiciously. I put a hand through my blond locks and eye the brunette in front of me, holding out a cone of my own.   
He laughs, the laugh that I fell in love with, "There's no shellfish in this. How bad can it be?"   
I scowl as I remember what happened last week. Tommy here decided for valentines, he'd cook shellfish. Which didn't go as well as he didn't turn the oven on at the right temperature and being the greedy person I am, I ate one when he wasn't looking. I was puking for hours, which put a stop to any plans for us to have sex. I couldn't move from the bathroom floor without being sick, I spent this valentines puking up the lovely dinner my boyfriend tried to cook.   
"But its pink!" I protest, the cone is filled with a vicious looking fluffy pink cloud. Of what I don't know and Thomas refuses to tell me. There wasn't any of this at the Glade boarding school we grew up in.   
"Babe, it's candy floss. Not the boogie monster."   
"The what?"  
"Never mind." He shakes his head, hair moving along, "Try it babe."  
He looks at me, his eyes full of love and a twinkle he always has around me. I still can't believe that when I had a crush on him, he had one on me. I think of how lucky I am to have him. I mean, he's so hot and I never expected him to have a crush on me. Not with all the other hot guy at our boarding school. Last year he flew me to RIO to go to this festival called, 'Mardi Gras'. I read about it online and wondered what it would be like. My heart feels like it's going to beat out of my chest, fuck, I love him so much. He always makes me happy. I lean forward, wrapping my hands in his hair, and throw my lips on his. His surprise only lasts a few seconds, then he's kissing me back as best as he can. He does still have those two cones of candy floss in his hands. I feel a blush touch my cheeks, I'm never usually this affectionate in public. But I really fucking bloody love him. I need him, maybe we should have stayed at home today... I finally pull away, which takes more control than it should considering we're in public. It only makes me blush harder, which makes Tommy laugh. God, I adore his laugh.  
"What was that for?" He looks at me like he can't believe I just did that. I want to kiss him again but people are already watching us and I don't know if I can control myself if I kiss him again. Instead I motion we should start walking back to our house,  
"You complaining?" I laugh  
He stammers, "What? No."  
I laugh harder, I love teasing him, I place my arm around his waist and kiss his neck, " I really bloody love you." I whisper into his ear. He shivers and shudders with desire and I know he's thinking about running home, to our bedroom, with me on his back. It's happened before and it'll happen again, at that thought I kiss his neck again, Tommy growls. It's so damn sexy. He drops one of the cones of candy floss and pulls me into an alley way. Intent clear in his eyes, he walks towards me and pushes me against the wall. It stings my back but I don't care, it doesn't hurt, it's the kind of pleasurable pain.   
"That's playing dirty." He smirks at me then he places his hand on my chest, keeping me in place, then he kisses my neck, in all the spots I like it. Then he moves to my face, planting kisses along my jaw line, making me mad with want. I'm starting to go hard and I can tell he is too, we should really be moving this along to our bedroom. I'm breathless but I manage to stammer out, "Not...fair..." He pulls back enough that I can feel his breaths on my lips, can see the pure, undiluted need for me in his eyes. It makes me shudder, my dick gets harder. He can see it in my eyes, he must. He lets the moment turn, raw and pure. We stare at each other, driving each other mad with desire. I can see him so clearly now, his brown hair falling short just above his eyes, his lips. Red, so, so, red and there, right there in front of me. So plump and full, I bring up my hand and run my fingers along them, I hear his breath catch and enough is enough. I tear my eyes away from his lips and look at his eyes, god his eyes... I meet him half way, lips crashing against together. I hook one of my arms around his neck, putting my hand through his hair, my other arm is around his waist. I dig my finger nails in and feel his arms go around me. I know he dropped the other cone, but that's the furthest thing from my mind, I don't care. Not when he's kissing me like this. His arms go around my waist, digging in to my skin, I shudder at the pressure. He pushes his body into mine, pressing me against the wall. I can feel the bricks, digging into my back, I can also feel his body, his muscles, his toned abdomen all pressing into my body. Driving me crazy with want. Jesus Christ, we need to get out of public. I really don't want public indecency on my record. That thought doesn't bother me much, all I can think is: It would be worth it. Tommy pushes into me more and I can feel his hard on through his trousers and mine, I let my hand drop to skim his bum, resting on his hip, just under his t-shirt. Brushing his hot skin, digging my nails in. Am I leaving marks? We really-  
He pulls back and takes a step backwards, "Home. Bed. Now." He's breathless and I love it. I really bloody love him.  
I feel cold standing away from him, he's the light of my life, I don't have time to respond because he grabs me and puts me on his back. Then we're running home and as soon as we get in to door, clothes are flying all over the place, I think I threw his t-shirt in the dishwasher, we're tripping over each other trying to get to the bedroom quickly. Once there we get into bed and don't surface for a couple of days. Fuck school, all I can think is how lucky I am that we have each other in this crappy life we live.


End file.
